


Sleepy Cuddles

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Comfort [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, but it can be whatever you like, it's more romantic than friendship, this is short but sweet, woosan are cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: “Cuddling you helps more than the pills,” Wooyoung says.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Comfort [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580905
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!

Wooyoung stumbles into San’s bed in the middle of the night, coughing, sweating and whining about feeling sick. San makes space for him and mumbles something that even he doesn’t understand then goes back to sleep. His rest is short lived however, because Wooyoung has a coughing fit strong enough to wake the dead. San is wide awake and extremely worried by the time Wooyoung is finished coughing his lungs up.

“This sucks,” Wooyoung whines.

“Did you take your meds?” San asks as he rubs soothing circles into his back.

“Yes, but I am still like this.”

“It will take a few days before you get better,” San says softly.

Wooyoung sits up to drink some water then he throws himself over San, knocking him back on the bed and nearly hitting San in the face. Wooyoung wraps his arms around San, throws a leg over his and snuggles into his chest, effectively trapping San under him with little chance to escape anytime soon. It isn’t as if San wants to be somewhere else anyway, so wraps his own arms around Wooyoung and smiles fondly at him.

“My nose is stuffy, I can barely breathe,” Wooyoung says.

“That sucks, but you need rest.”

“Sing me to sleep Sannie,” Wooyoung whines and pouts at him, as if San would refuse any of his requests while he is sick.

“Anything you want, baby.”

San starts humming a random tune under his breath and Wooyoung relaxes against him. San runs his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair gently, managing to help him relaxing even further. They stay like that for a long while, with San humming softly and caressing Wooyoung’s hair, and San almost falls back asleep. He feels warm and relaxed in Wooyoung’s presence and he hopes the other feels the same. San really wants to help Wooyoung feel better.

“I hate being cold,” Wooyoung mumbles.

San hums, but he is too sleepy to answer verbally. Wooyoung nuzzles his face in San’s chest giggling and San chuckles softly. A sick Wooyoung is a clingy Wooyoung and San loves it when he is clingy, but hates it when he is sick. Wooyoung moves around a bit and San opens his eyes to look at him. Despite the sleepy haze he is in San can’t help but take in Wooyoung’s beauty. Even sick, he is the most beautiful person San has ever laid eyes upon.

“Feeling better?” San asks.

“A bit.”

“That’s good.”

“Cuddling you helps more than the pills,” Wooyoung says.

San laughs sleepily and squeezes Wooyoung tightly then rolls them over so they are lying on their sides facing each other. Wooyoung smiles and slides his leg between San’s, sliding even closer and probably seeking more warmth. He looks sick and he clearly needs to get more sleep, but San knows that finding your way to dream land when you are sick is hard.

“Everything hurts,” Wooyoung says.

“I’m sure it does.”

“I want to sleep,” Wooyoung whines, pouting once again.

San pinches his cheeks and coos at him. Wooyoung is adorable, San can’t help himself from sliding closer and kissing his forehead. He wishes he could help Wooyoung sleep, but he doesn’t know exactly how. All he can do for now is hum random tunes and run his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. San’s heart squeezes painfully when Wooyoung’s body is wrecked by another coughing fit and he feels powerless. All he can do is watch and wait for the fit to pass.

“I hate being sick,” Wooyoung whines.

“I know baby, I know,” San coos.

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” he mumbles as he nuzzles further into San’s chest.

“No, no, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Wooyoung mumbles something that San doesn’t hear and he pushes himself even closer against San. Wooyoung is warm, almost too warm, and for a second San worries that his fever might not break even with all the medicine he is taking. San runs his hands over Wooyoung’s body gently, hoping the action will help him fall asleep. Wooyoung sighs and fists San’s shirt.

“You are amazing Sannie,” Wooyoung mumbles. “The best.”

San hums and squeezes Wooyoung tighter against him, earning a cute giggle from him. After that they settle in a comfortable silence, trying to fall asleep. Wooyoung’s breathing evens out after a while and his body fully relaxes against San, but he isn’t asleep yet, just really close to it. San shuffles a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position and ends up on his back. Wooyoung grumbles and pulls himself on top of San, latching onto him tightly.

“Don’t go,” Wooyoung slurs sleepily.

“I’m not going anywhere,” San mumbles.

Wooyoung hums as he tightens his hold on San and nuzzles his face into San’s chest and shoulder, exactly like a cat. It doesn’t take long for San to fall asleep after that and Wooyoung follows him to dream land as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395) :)


End file.
